<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tattoos by deyonmars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533395">Tattoos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deyonmars/pseuds/deyonmars'>deyonmars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OiFuta Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, More mostly plotless stuff, OiFuta married, OiFutaWeek2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 07:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deyonmars/pseuds/deyonmars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa gets a tattoo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Futakuchi Kenji/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OiFuta Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tattoos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I could not think of a creative title or summary so take it or leave it guys. ANYWAYS this is what I consider to be the most fluffy fic so far. But tomorrow I will be bringing the PAIN. So enjoy this while it lasts.</p><p>Also if you didn't look at the tags, OiFuta married so uwu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa yelps when Futakuchi kicks his side.</p><p>"Stop hogging the couch," Futakuchi grunts, pushing Oikawa's legs off the couch to sit down.</p><p>"Kenji!" Oikawa pouts, swinging his legs back up to rest on Futakuchi's lap. "I'm suffering! My shoulder blade is so itchy!"</p><p>"But it isn't that painful, is it?" Futakuchi waves his hand dismissively. "Stop bitching about it."</p><p>"Jeez, are you still mad?" Oikawa sighs. "Didn't think you were so petty."</p><p>"Wow, you're a really sucky husband. You should know how I am." Futakuchi kicks back, resting his feet on the coffee table.</p><p>"I don't see what you're so mad about," Oikawa says.</p><p>"I'm not mad. More annoyed. I mean, you ran off and came back with a tattoo one day and didn't even bother to mention to me what you were doing," Futakuchi huffs.</p><p>"I said I was sorry!" Oikawa poked Futakuchi's stomach with his foot. "I don't know what else you want from me."</p><p>"Make dinner or something." Futakuchi shrugs.</p><p>"I am <em>in pain</em> and you're asking me to make dinner?" Oikawa groans.</p><p>"Mhm." Futakuchi pats Oikawa's leg. "You got this buddy."</p><p>"I hate you so much," Oikawa sat up, wincing when he moved his shoulder.</p><p>"I'll make you sleep on the couch."</p><p>"Kenji, what the fuck."</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa yawns, freshly out of the shower and relaxed. His towel hangs on his hips as he walks into the bedroom to get changed. Water dripped from his hair, rolling down his shoulders and back. He takes a deep breath, relishing in the peace.</p><p>"Tooru-"</p><p>Oikawa shrieks, spinning around. "Kenji! Knock!"</p><p>"Why?" Futakuchi steps into their bedroom. "I never have to knock."</p><p>"You can't see my tattoo yet!" Oikawa makes sure Futakuchi can't see his shoulder.</p><p>Futakuchi scoffs, "First you go get a tattoo without telling me and now I can't see it?"</p><p>"Not yet!" Oikawa says. "I want you to see it when it's fully healed and doesn't look ugly."</p><p>"I don't care if it's ugly."</p><p>"But I do! Now leave so I can change!"</p><p>Futakuchi rolls his eyes but steps out of the bedroom, dramatically closing the door. Oikawa sighs, looking at the tattoo in the mirror. His skin was still irritable and pink around the cursive words. He runs his fingers over the words and smiles to himself.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>"Wake up sleepyhead!" Futakuchi smacks Oikawa.</p><p>Right. On. The. Tattoo.</p><p>"Kenji, what the fuck?!" Oikawa screeches, his shoulder blade now bursting with pain.</p><p>"What?" Futakuchi asks, putting on the most innocent look on his face.</p><p>"You did that on purpose," Oikawa hisses.</p><p>"Did what on purpose?" Futakuchi bats his eyelashes. "I have no idea what you're talking about."</p><p>"Hitting my tattoo!" Oikawa says snappily.</p><p>"Ah, I forgot it existed, my bad." Futakuchi's grin grows.</p><p>"Like hell you did," Oikawa grumbles.</p><p>Futakuchi starts to snicker. Oikawa takes a deep breath. <em>'Be the better person, Tooru. Let him be the little brat.'</em> Futakuchi lets out a small (and cute) snort and Oikawa's resolves crumbles. He turns around and shoves Futakuchi off the bed. Futakuchi falls headfirst.</p><p>"Tooru, what the fuck?!" Futakuchi sits up on the floor, rubbing the back of his head.</p><p>"Whoops, forgot you were there!" Oikawa chirps, hopping out of bed.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>"Tooru! What's taking so long? I need to use the bathroom!" Futakuchi complains, banging on the door.</p><p>"Hold on! I need to clean my tattoo!" Oikawa shouts back.</p><p>"Can't you time when you clean your tattoo better?" Futakuchi groans.</p><p>"Can't you time when you have to use the bathroom better?" Oikawa retorts.</p><p>"How the hell am I supposed to time that? I can't control my bladder!"</p><p>"Drink less water!"</p><p>"Do you want me to die of dehydration?!"</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>"How's the tattoo looking?" Futakuchi asks randomly over dinner. "I'm curious since, y'know, I can't actually look at it myself."</p><p>Oikawa ignores the jab. "Well, it's the end of the first month so it's looking better. The scabs are mostly gone. But from what I've read it'll take awhile for the color to become more vibrant."</p><p>Futakuchi picks at his food. "So I'm guessing you're still not going to show it to me."</p><p>"Nope," Oikawa grins.</p><p>"It better not be a shitty tattoo after all this waiting," Futakuchi sighs.</p><p>"I would hope it isn't shitty," Oikawa agrees.</p><p>"Wouldn't you know if it's shitty or not?" Futakuchi asks.</p><p>"Eh, not really." Oikawa shrugs. "That's up to you."</p><p>Futakuchi quirks a brow at that but Oikawa doesn't elaborate.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa smacks Futakuchi's hand away from the collar of his undershirt.</p><p>"Aw, darn. I thought you were asleep," Futakuchi sighs, nuzzling his face into Oikawa's neck.</p><p>"No peeking at my tattoo." Oikawa turns over to face Futakuchi. "Can't you just wait?"</p><p>"I just don't see why the tattoo needs to look perfect before I can see it," Futakuchi grumbles.</p><p>"Because I want it to look pretty when you see it," Oikawa pokes Futakuchi's nose. "So don't peek while I'm asleep."</p><p>"Fine," Futakuchi huffs. "I won't look. Promise."</p><p>"Good. Now go to sleep. I thought you were tired." Oikawa ruffles Futakuchi's hair, kissing his forehead.</p><p>Futakuchi hums, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Oikawa. Oikawa hides a smile by ducking his head down and scooting closer to Futakuchi.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>"Can I at least get a hint?" Futakuchi asks one day.</p><p>"About what?" Oikawa leans against Futakuchi.</p><p>"About the tattoo," Futakuchi says, wrapping an arm around Oikawa.</p><p>"Hm... no. I want the surprise factor to be as big as possible."</p><p>"Fine," Futakuchi pouts. "Whatever."</p><p>Oikawa laughs, "Aw, Kenji, don't make that face."</p><p>"Why? Do I look too cute?"</p><p>"Too ugly."</p><p>Futakuchi pouts even more.</p><p>"I was kidding, jeez. You're always cute," Oikawa smiles.</p><p>"You're cute too." Futakuchi kisses Oikawa's cheek.</p><p>"Just cute?" Oikawa asks, playing with Futakuchi's hair.</p><p>Futakuchi pretends to think, pressing a quick kiss on Oikawa's nose. "Gorgeous too. Most beautiful person I've ever seen."</p><p>Oikawa giggles, "Aw. Well, I find you to be the most handsome person I've ever seen."</p><p>"Good to know," Futakuchi says, a faint smile on his lips.</p><p>As much as Oikawa loves the petty banter and the constant bickering, the thing that still gave him butterflies was when Futakuchi looks at him like nothing else matters. That look is the reason why Oikawa has never questioned Futakuchi's feelings throughout their whole relationship.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa observed the tattoo in the mirror. After a moment's scrutiny, he finds it satisfactory.</p><p>"Hey, Kenji! Your long awaited day is here!" Oikawa shouts.</p><p>"Huh?!" Futakuchi shouts back.</p><p>"My tattoo, idiot!" Oikawa almost rolls his eyes. "You want to see it, right?!"</p><p>"Oh, that! I'll be right there, give me a second!"</p><p>In about a minute, Futakuchi shows up at the bedroom door.</p><p>"Couldn't you have timed this better?" Futakuchi complains. "I'm making dinner."</p><p>"Would you like to wait then?" Oikawa asks.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then quit whining."</p><p>"Jeez, this better be worth the wait," Futakuchi huffs.</p><p>"Hopefully it is." Oikawa pretends he isn't slightly nervous.</p><p>Futakuchi joins Oikawa on the bed and after a moment, Oikawa turns around so Futakuchi can see the tattoo.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Oikawa holds his breath, his nervousness deepening. Futakuchi might not even remember. It might not have meant as much to Futakuchi as it did to him. Oikawa's lungs begin to ache but he holds his breath and waits.</p><p>Futakuchi's fingertips brush against the words, ghostly and faint. Goosebumps rise on Oikawa skin under Futakuchi's touch.</p><p>"'Well, you're eating milk bread but you're still bitter,'" Futakuchi quotes, a huff of laughter escaping him. "Isn't that something I said way back in high school?"</p><p>Oikawa looks back at Futakuchi to see the fondest smile on Futakuchi's lips, his eyes warm and gentle. Oikawa relaxes as Futakuchi traces over the cursive words.</p><p>"Why this specifically?" Futakuchi asks.</p><p>"I know it sounds random but I guess-" Oikawa hesitates. "I guess that when you said that I realized I had a crush on you."</p><p>Futakuchi finally looks up at Oikawa and his small smile turns into a grin.</p><p>"Jeez, you're such a sap," Futakuchi laughs.</p><p>"So you like it?" Oikawa reaches up and Futakuchi meets him halfway, intertwining their fingers at his shoulder.</p><p>"Definitely," Futakuchi says.</p><p>They sit in a couple of moments of silence. Futakuchi presses a kiss against Oikawa's tattoo.</p><p>"What did you say before I said that? It was 'are you so sour because all you eat are sour gummies?' right?" Futakuchi snickers.</p><p>"Yup," Oikawa smiles at the memory.</p><p>"I think when you asked that I realized I liked you too because it was the dumbest question I had ever heard," Futakuchi thinks aloud. "And you were asking it to get under my skin but you also seemed half genuine and curious. I'm not sure. I just kinda knew."</p><p>"Aw, you're such a sap too!" Oikawa teases.</p><p>"But it sounds incomplete without the first part," Futakuchi says. "So I think we can get sappier and match."</p><p>"You want to get a tattoo with my half of it?" Oikawa asks.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"God, we're sappy."</p><p>"Mm, I love you," Futakuchi murmurs.</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>"You weren't lying when you said this is super itchy," Futakuchi groans. "I want to scratch it so bad."</p><p>"Told you so." Oikawa smiles at Futakuchi, who was sprawled across the couch. "It's also a hard to reach spot. Do you want help cleaning it?"</p><p>"Nah. You don't get to see it until it's pretty," Futakuchi says.</p><p>"What?!" Oikawa sputters. "But I already know what it says!"</p><p>"Consider it payback," Futakuchi smirks smugly.</p><p>Oikawa takes a mental note to smack Futakuchi's tattoo to wake him up sometime soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed the gay shit uwu</p><p>Extra dose of serotonin: When OiFuta showers together they kiss each other's tattoos and enjoy the comfortable silence</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>